


Crashing down

by Painted_Foam (orphan_account)



Category: Yuri!!! on ICE
Genre: Based on the 2018 Winter Olympics, M/M, Non Canonical, Slow Burn, Yuuri is a sweet heart, bad things happen, ice injury, pair skating, slight homophobia, yes their a couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Painted_Foam
Summary: Short three part ficAfter managing to get to the 2018 Winter Olympic’s Yuuri and Viktor couldn’t be happier. They managed to land third place for the short programs for pair skating. It feels like nothing could stop them now, right?





	Crashing down

Yuuri had been pair skating with a partner in Japan since he was eight years old. They had been a magnificent team. Sadly, his partner was injured during a car accident. She wouldn’t be able to do their jumps or routines with a constant pain, so she had to leave the sport.

Yuuri was devastated at losing his partner. He wasn’t doing his best at practices anymore and didn’t look into finding a new partner. His coach decided to take a desperate measure. He called a few friends and made arrangement‘s for Yuuri to stay in Russia. Half of it was it to help him get back on track, the other half was to have him find a new partner. 

So at the age of eighteen Yuuri went to Russia to study under coach Yakov. When he first arrived at the rink Yakov had planned to introduce him to Mila and have them skate together. Sadly, the old mans plans were foiled do to popular male skater Viktor Nikiforov walking over to harass the newbie.

After a bit of talking Viktor invited Yuuri out to lunch. They hit it off almost instantly. Yuuri learned that Viktor was looking for a new partner after his old one left to work with her boyfriend. Over time Yuuri and Viktor spent more time training together, even though Yakov called it a wast of time. Eventually Viktor asked Yuuri out, and he accepted right away.

Yuuri had thought Viktor would have wanted to keep their skating separate, considering they would be competing against each other in competition’s. That was until two weeks after they started dating Viktor asked Yuuri a question out of the blue.

“Have you found a partner yet?” Viktor suddenly asked. Yuuri nearly chocked on his water bottle.  
“W-what?” He stuttered out as he coughed up water. Viktor sighed and laughed a bit.  
“Have you, my dear Yuuri, found yourself a partner for pair skating?” He repeated. Yuuri scratched the back of his head.  
“Not yet...I still train with Mila but I don’t think I would enter a competition with her.” Yuuri admitted. 

Viktor smiled brightly and turned towards Yakov, who was busy lecturing Georgi.   
“Yakov! Can me and Yuuri skate together?” He called out. The old man waved huffed quietly and waved them away.  
“Sure, do what you want I’m busy!” He yelled back. 

Viktor smiled again and gently grabbed Yuuri’s hand.  
“There, now you have a partner!” He giggled out. Yuuri stood there shocked as Viktor dragged him around the rink.   
“B-but Viktor, I don’t think-“ Viktor cut his boyfriend off by pressing a finger against his lips.   
“Don’t worry, I’ll have Mila teach me the girl part, and I’ll make sure to practice.” He assured. Yuuri stood there frozen.

While he knew he could lift Viktor, he didn’t know if he could toss him do his height. Yet, Viktor looked so happy, he couldn’t turn down this offer to skate with him. Yuuri just slowly followed behind as Viktor approached Mila.   
“Mila! Can you help me with something?” Viktor asked.

The red haired woman nodded and chuckled.   
“The great Viktor Nikiforov coming to me for help? What a shock.” She teased. Viktor laughed a bit and pushed some of his sliver hair out of his face.  
“I was wondering if you could teach me the woman’s part for pair skating. Like how to spin and be lifted up. I’m only use to lifting the girls up.” He explained.

Mila raised an eyebrow.  
“Why do you wanna learn the girls part?” She asked curiously. Viktor pointed at Yuuri who was standing a few feet away.  
“I’m Yuuri’s partner now. Yakov even said yes.” He hummed out. Yuuri blushed a bit and waved to the girl.  
“I would really appreciate it if you could help us out...” He said quietly. 

Mila placed a finger on her chin and pretended to think.  
“Ok Nikiforov. You and Yuuri come here after Yakov’s gone and we’ll start your training.” Mila agreed before skating away. Yuuri stood there frozen as Viktor cheered happily.   
“Yay! We got ourselves a teacher.” Viktor said. He turned around and gently grabbed Yuuri’s shoulders. “Now you just need to keep practicing your stuff. I’ll worry about learning my stuff.” He assured. A small smile made its way across Yuuri’s face.  
“Ok, I can do that.” He replied.

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is more of a flashback. The next chapter will be six years into the future, at the 2018 Olympic Games!


End file.
